Problem: Find the number of solutions to
\[\cos 4x + \cos^2 3x + \cos^3 2x + \cos^4 x = 0\]for $-\pi \le x \le \pi.$
Answer: We can express all the terms in terms of $\cos 2x$:
\begin{align*}
\cos 4x &= 2 \cos^2 2x - 1, \\
\cos^2 3x &= \frac{\cos 6x + 1}{2} = \frac{4 \cos^3 2x - 3 \cos 2x + 1}{2}, \\
\cos^3 2x &= \cos^3 2x, \\
\cos^4 x &= (\cos^2 x)^2 = \left( \frac{\cos 2x + 1}{2} \right)^2 = \frac{\cos^2 2x + 2 \cos 2x + 1}{4}.
\end{align*}Thus,
\[2 \cos^2 2x - 1 + \frac{4 \cos^3 2x - 3 \cos 2x + 1}{2} + \cos^3 2x + \frac{\cos^2 2x + 2 \cos 2x + 1}{4} = 0.\]This simplifies to
\[12 \cos^3 2x + 9 \cos^2 2x - 4 \cos 2x - 1 = 0.\]We can factor this as
\[(\cos 2x + 1)(12 \cos^2 2x - 3 \cos 2x - 1) = 0.\]If $\cos 2x + 1 = 0,$ then $\cos 2x = -1.$  There are 2 solutions, namely $\pm \frac{\pi}{2}.$  Otherwise,
\[12 \cos^2 2x - 3 \cos 2x - 1 = 0.\]By the quadratic formula,
\[\cos 2x = \frac{3 \pm \sqrt{57}}{12}.\]Both values lie between $-1$ and $1,$ so for each value, there are 4 solutions.  This gives us a total of $2 + 4 + 4 = \boxed{10}$ solutions.